


kozume kenma's guide to divorcing supernatural persons (results may vary) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: various guides to supernatural phenomena (results may vary) [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Getting there at least), Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Blow Jobs, Communication, Feelings Realization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Toys, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “What’s the internet say about all this sexual tension?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma’s attention snaps back to the screen.“Nothing I didn’t see earlier. It should lessen over time, but it’s meant to cement the new bond between mated individuals. Through sex, I guess.”(( or: kenma must navigate his new and unwanted werewolf marriage with kuroo, and honestly, it would be a lot easier if they didn't get boners every time they made eye contact ))





	kozume kenma's guide to divorcing supernatural persons (results may vary) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kozume kenma's guide to divorcing supernatural persons (results may vary)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139178) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Haikyuu/kozume%20kenma's%20guide%20to%20divorcing%20supernatural%20persons%20\(results%20may%20vary\).mp3) | 1:08:13 | 47.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
